Goblin Diplomacy
Goblin Diplomacy is the first goblin quest and involves you helping Generals Bentnoze and Wartface decide on a colour for their goblins' armour. The quest's plot is often referenced in other situations where two parties are fighting over a mere colour. Official description Walkthrough Getting started and Gathering the needed items Talk to General Bentnoze or General Wartface in Goblin Village, in the Kingdom of Asgarnia, (located north of Falador, and east of Taverley). They will say that the goblin race wants a new armour colour for the new goblin century, but is on the brink of civil war over whether it should be red or green. You suggest picking a different colour, and they agree to take a look at a sample of armour in orange. Ask the generals where you can get orange armour. Eventually, one will answer that you can dye Goblin mail orange. Grubfoot will mention he stole yellow dye from a witch in Draynor village, and mentions you may be able to find it there. One of the generals will mention you can find goblin mail in some crates around the village. Grab three suits of goblin mail from the following crates: # Behind the generals' hut # Next to the western hut # Up a ladder at the entrance of the camp Making the dyes Note: Skip this subsection if you already have orange dye and blue dye. It is possible to buy them (or red dye and yellow dye to make orange dye) from the Grand Exchange. You need to make orange and blue dye. Orange dye is made from combining red dye (3 redberries and 5 coins) with yellow dye (2 onions and 5 coins). If you do not already have the yellow and red dyes, take the supplies to Aggie the witch in Draynor village, then mix the yellow and red to create orange. Likewise, if you don't already have the blue dye, take 2 woad leaves and 5 coins to Aggie to create the blue dye. The generals' verdict Dye one goblin mail orange and one blue. Go back to Goblin Village and give the orange goblin mail to the generals. They will have Grubfoot try it on, and say they do not like it. They will ask for blue armour. Give them the Blue goblin mail. Again they will have Grubfoot try it on, and again it is rejected. They now want brown. Brown goblin mail can be found in crates in Goblin Village. Give them the plain brown Goblin mail. Grubfoot tries it on for the last time. They decide that the original colour, brown, is best after all. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward Upon completing this quest, you will receive rewards: *5 quest points *A gold bar *200 Experience * Music unlocked * Goblin Village is unlocked by entering goblin village, not by starting the quest. Required for completing Completion of Goblin Diplomacy is required for the following: *The Lost Tribe *Recipe for Disaster Development team *'Developer:' Paul Gower *'Conversion:' Ian Gower *'QuestHelp:' Nishal K *'Audio:' Ian T Rework *'Developer:' John A *'Quality Assurance:' Jennie T *'Graphics:' Damian C Transcript Trivia * This quest used to be started by talking to the Bartender in Port Sarim. * This quest has a reward of 5 Quest Points, the third most possible for a quest, exceeded only by the 6 from Merlin's Crystal and the 10 from Recipe for Disaster. However, it is extremely easy compared to other quests that have the same reward. * After this quest, the goblins won't fight any more. * However, with the goblin village rework, if you talk to a goblin that says Go away smelly human! with another goblin close to you, the goblin will begin attacking the other one. de:Goblindiplomatie fi:Goblin Diplomacy no:Goblin Diplomacy es:Goblin Diplomacy nl:Goblin Diplomacy pl:Goblin Diplomacy Category:Wikia Game Guides quests